


white lies to the dead

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys walks through Waterfall, talking to someone who's not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	white lies to the dead

Alphys doesn’t know the exact spot where Undyne made her last stand. There was not even a pile of ashes to give her that comfort, when she was able to head into Waterfall to look - or if there was, it was indistinguishable from the ashes of the rest of the monsters that the human had slaughtered.

So when she talks, she talks to Waterfall. It was Undyne’s favorite part of the underground and where she chose to make her home. It will have to do.

“Everyone’s doing a lot better now,” she says, at the bridge between Waterfall and Hotland. She keeps walking while she speaks. Maybe, by chance, she’ll pass by Undyne’s final resting place.

“People are starting to rebuild, and figure out how they’re going to go on from now, and everything.” A peak marks where Undyne used to like to stand dramatically. She said that added height made every speech more intimidating. Alphys remembers that conversation, but not clearly enough.

Her memories of Undyne will fade someday, and that scares her more than the human does.

“There’s... there’s businesses that people are starting up again, or taking over for their family members...” She swings by Undyne’s house, just in case, but doesn’t stay long. She can’t handle the sight of it.

“Mettaton’s doing a lot of charity shows, too. I know you never really liked him when you were-” She chokes on the word, before moving on. “But he’s doing his best now. Like everyone.”

A field of echo flowers catches her one-sided conversation as she passes through, beginning to repeat her words. “I think you’d be proud of everyone. We’re all banding together now. Whoever’s left of us, anyway...”

She raises her voice a little to be heard over rushing water, though it shouldn’t make much of a difference. “Everyone’s grateful to you, Undyne. If it weren’t for you, we’d never have had enough time to hide. They’re thinking about building a statue of you once we have things settled down a little more. H-hey, what kind of cool pose do you want to be in?”

Alphys pauses to listen, as though she might be answered. No answer comes.

“...I guess whatever they come up with, it’ll be cool because it’s you. So the question’s kind of pointless, haha...”

She starts slowing down the closer she gets to Snowdin. “Um, what about me? I’m, I’m doing fine, nothing to worry about. I’m pretty much the closest we have to a leader right now, so I have to be strong for everybody. Even if I’m not much of a leader... I definitely can’t let anyone know how I’m feeling, right? They’ve got enough problems already...”

“I miss you, Undyne. I wish you were here, or you could talk to me and tell me what to do, or- or something.” She rubs at her eyes.

“I hope... I hope you’re happy, somewhere, and you’re not worrying about us,” she says, at the border between Waterfall and Snowdin. “You did so much for us already, now we’ve got to get by without your help.”

Barely over a whisper, she says, “But I wish I could see you just one more time somehow. I know I don’t deserve to, but...”

She swallows, and raises her voice again. “That’s all I have to tell you this time. I’ll talk to you again soon.”

Alphys takes the river boat back to Hotland. There’s only so much of Waterfall that she can take.


End file.
